Por Acaso
by Gemini Defteros
Summary: Camus termina com o namorado e vai para uma boate para tentar esquecê-lo. O ruivo acaba por beber demais e se mete em uma grande confusão. Confuso, com dor de cabeça e sem conseguir se lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite passada, Camus acorda em um quarto bem diferente do seu. Onde diabos o ruivo se meteu? Fic dedicada a RavenclawWitch, por todo o apoio que vem me dando! SagaXCamus


"Onde diabos eu estou?"

Camus pensou ao abrir os olhos e se encontrar em um quarto completamente diferente do seu. Tentou se levantar, mas foi impedido por uma imensa dor de cabeça, então decidiu permanecer deitado. Conseguiu se lembrar de seu nome, quem era, e de alguns acontecimentos da noite anterior. Lembrou-se da briga com o namorado, ou ex-namorado, já que terminou com ele friamente sem pensar duas vezes, lembrou-se também de um certo rapaz de cabelos compridos e azuis que o ajudara, mas ele não se lembrava do nome do rapaz. Tentou se lembrar de como havia chegado ali, mas não obteve sucesso.

Camus Grive era um rapaz extremamente frio na maioria das vezes. Raramente conseguia colocar toda a sua frieza de lado e usar um pouco, só um pouco, da sua quase inexistente simpatia e uma pequena parte de seus poucos sentimentos. Seus cabelos ruivos e compridos o destacavam no meio da multidão. Ele sempre andava de óculos escuros ou lentes de contato castanhas, para que ninguém notasse que seus olhos eram escarlates. Ele trabalhava em um grande escritório no centro de Nova York, cujo dono era seu pai, Henry Grive, um forte empresário francês que viera para os Estados Unidos em busca de emprego, e como sempre fora muito esforçado e ambicioso, trabalhou duro e acabou por criar sua própria empresa, bem mais forte e influente do que a de seu antigo chefe. Percebeu que suas roupas estavam rasgadas em alguns lugares.

O ruivo sentou-se na cama com muita dificuldade. Sua cabeça latejava intensamente. Quando finalmente conseguiu se concentrar, olhou para os lados e reparou que o ambiente a sua volta era extremamente luxuoso. A cama em que estava deitado era muito grande e os lençóis que a cobriam eram finos. um flash de imagens passou por sua cabeça. Depois de sair da casa em que vivia com o namorado, deixando o mesmo gritando seu nome, Camus se dirigiu a uma boate luxuosa da cidade. Ele queria beber, se divertir e, principalmente, esquecer que tinha, ou tivera, um namorado.

Chegando lá, Camus começou a beber, muito. Se lembrou de escutar alguém perguntar se estava tudo bem com ele, ou algo do tipo. Não sabia se tinha respondido ou não. O rapaz se sentou ao seu lado e começou a puxar conversa. Bêbado como estava, o ruivo não queria conversa, ele queria álcool e de preferência logo. Lembrou-se que o outro então resolveu para de falar, deixando beber em paz, porém não saiu de seu lado, ficou ali, bebendo pouco e o observando encher a cara. Camus não queria mais ficar ali. Sua tentativa de esquecer o ex-namorado falharam. Ele só queria ir pra casa, deitar-se e chorar até conseguir pegar no sono, se conseguisse.

O francês tentou se lembrar do que aconteceu depois, mas sua cabeça voltou a doer. Ele reparou que em cima do criado-mudo havia um papel escrito "Camus, leia quando acordar" e um comprimido branco. Curioso como era, logo pegou o papel e desdobrou, assustando-se com o tamanho do recado.

"Bom dia, Baixinho!

Dormiu bem? Ah, esse comprimido ai em cima é pra caso você esteja com alguma dor de cabeça da noite passada. Tem água ali no frigobar do lado do sofá. Você deve estar querendo tomar um banho! O banheiro é essa primeira porta a sua direita, lá no fim do quarto. Tem umas roupas minhas em cima da cômoda que devem servir em você e umas toalhas. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, tem uma escova novinha e uma pasta em cima da pia do banheiro pra você! Se precisar de mim, estou na cozinha preparando nosso café da manhã! Quando terminar desce aqui pra gente comer!

PS: Não espere um café da manhã muito sofisticado vindo de mim. Eu mal sei fritar um ovo.

Saga"

Não pode evitar em rir com o comentário final do rapaz. Mesmo sem saber quem era esse tal de Saga, resolveu fazer o que ele dizia no recado. Pegou o comprimido e foi até o frigobar. Tomou o remédio, pegou a troca de roupa e uma toalha, dirigindo-se lentamente ao banheiro. Quando entrou, percebeu que la tinha tudo do bom e do melhor. Tinha duas banheiras, uma normal e uma de hidromassagem, e um chuveiro. Optou por usar o chuveiro. Abriu, tomou um banho rápido e lavou bem os cabelos. Ele queria conhecer logo esse Saga que parecia ser tão bondoso com ele. Escovou bem os dentes, para tirar o cheiro e o gosto de álcool que ainda tinha na boca. Se surpreendeu quando vestiu as roupas. Saga lhe emprestara um short preto, uma cueca boxer nova preta, uma camiseta vermelha e um chinelo preto. Detalhe: Tudo da John John. As roupas ficaram muito grandes para Camus, o que o deixou parecendo uma criança brincando de usar as roupas do pai. Como sempre soube se virar com o que achava em seu guarda roupas, ele apertou o short ao máximo, arrumou a camiseta, penteou e arrumou bem os cabelos com o que encontrou no banheiro de Saga e, como vingança por fazê-lo passar vergonha com aquelas roupas tão grandes, passou o perfume do rapaz, que se encontrava vulnerável em cima da pia do banheiro.

"Agora eu só tenho que achar a cozinha!"

O ruivo pensou vitorioso ao se olhar no espelho. Ele estava lindo daquele jeito e sabia disso. Desceu as escadas da luxuosa casa reparando em tudo. Percebeu que a decoração era de muito bom gosto. Quando chegou ao andar de baixo e se viu perdido, Camus escutou uma melodiosa voz cantarolar alguma música que ele não sabia distinguir. Sem demora ele adentrou a cozinha, dando de cara com o rapaz de cabelos azuis cozinhando alguma coisa e dançando. Aquilo tirara toda a concentração de Camus. Ele ficara fascinado pelo rapaz. Sentou-se lentamente em uma das cadeiras da mesa, sem fazer barulho para não interromper o outro, que cozinhava alegremente.

-Há! - Saga jogou uma panqueca pra cima, e com algum esforço, conseguiu pegá-la de volta - Consegui! Sou muito foda! Hahahahaha

O rapaz continuava dançando animadamente enquanto fazia panquecas e as jogava pra cima, pegando-as milagrosamente de volta, sem perceber que Camus o observava constantemente.

-Eu sou o Bob Esponja das panquecas hahahahaha - O rapaz disse rindo - Vou abrir um restaurante de panquecas! E vai se chamar Siri Panqueca!

Camus usava toda sua força para não rir alto. Aquele rapaz de cabelos azuis era diferente de tudo que já vira. Ele era... radiante.

-Só um minuto - Saga parou tudo o que estava fazendo e disse com uma voz preocupada - E se o Baixinho não gostar de panquecas?

-Relaxa, eu gosto - Camus disse sorrindo de canto.

-Baixinho?! - Ele se virou rapidamente e encarou o francês com o rosto um pouco corado - Desde quando está ai?

-Faz um dez minutos - O ruivo disse olhando para o relógio - Você dança muito bem, Bob Esponja das panquecas.

-Hehe Obrigado - Ele riu envergonhado - Só um minuto, já estou acabando.

-Hum - O francês apenas murmurou uma resposta.

Saga terminou de fazer suas adoradas panquecas e as serviu. Pegou a calda e o suco de laranja que havia feito e colocou em cima da mesa. Sentou e ficou de frente para Camus, que o encarava com um olhar enigmático.

-Saga? - O ruivo perguntou um pouco receoso.

-Hum? - Ele respondeu com a boca cheia.

-Você... pode me contar o que aconteceu exatamente ontem a noite? - Ele perguntou incerto.

-Ah, então você não se lembra... Tudo bem, presta atenção - Saga respondeu sério e um pouco chateado - Eu terminei com meu namorado há alguns meses. Ele nunca prestou, eu acho. Ficou me usando por um longo tempo, até conseguir arrumar um bom emprego em Hollywood e me deixar aqui sozinho. Mas eu realmente gostava dele, então acabei por tentar sair pra me divertir e ver se eu conseguiria esquecê-lo. Acho que não estava funcionando muito bem, afinal, eu estava sofrendo muito. Mas ontem foi diferente. Quando eu cheguei na mesma boate que eu vou todos os dias, vi que tinha alguém sentado no mesmo lugar em que eu me sentava todos os dias. Eu resolvi me aproximar e ver se conseguia fazer pelo menos um amigo. Mas quando eu cheguei perto o suficiente para tocá-lo, percebi que ele bebia e chorava sem perceber. Sua expressão séria estava cheia de mágoas e parecia estar sofrendo muito. Eu não pude evitar em lhe oferecer algum conforto, mesmo que fosse um pequeno gesto de apoio ou uma palavra amiga. Mas ele não parecia me entender, apenas murmurava algumas palavras bêbadas e me olhava com olhos chorosos. Resolvi permanecer ali sentado ao lado dele, caso ele precisasse. De repente, ele se levantou e tentou sair andando sozinho. Fui pagar a conta, a dele e a minha. Quando me virei para oferecer-lhe carona, vi que ele não estava mais ali. Saí correndo da boate olhando desesperado para todos os lados. Um cara bêbado como ele estava não podia dar um passo se quer...sozinho. Procurei-o por todos os lugares, quando reparei que em um beco, um pouco distante da boate, um grupo de quinze homens segurava um pobre rapaz. Pedi desculpas mentalmente para o ruivo da boate e fui ajudar o inocente que estava sendo abusado por aqueles animais. Fui me aproximando devagar, até escutar coisas como "Vamos te fuder a noite inteira ruivinho" e "Mal posso esperar pra fuder esse mauricinho!". Percebi que o ruivo da boate não tinha sumido, ele tinha sido sequestrado por aqueles bichos asquerosos. Vi que eles estavam rasgando a roupa do pobre rapaz. Então eu corri em direção ao grupo. Usei a parede como apoio e pulei no meio deles. Peguei o ruivinho nos braços e derrubei cada um deles. Alguns golpes me acertaram de raspão - Saga levantou a franja e Camus pode ver um grande corte raso - Mas já está tudo bem! Eu perguntei ao ele onde morava, mas isso só o fez ficar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas... - Ele fez uma pausa e Camus se lembrou de mais alguns acontecimentos da noite passada- Ele me disse...

-Me leve pra qualquer lugar, menos pra casa - O ruivo completou enigmático.

-Isso mesmo, então eu o trouxe pra casa - Saga sorriu - Eu o coloquei na minha cama e pretendia dormir no sofá, mas você me puxou de volta pra cama e deitou em cima de mim - Ambos coraram muito com a fala do rapaz, mas ele continuou - Você se lembra do resto?

-Sim... - Camus engoliu seco.

_**FLASHBACK ON:**_

-Hummm - Camus o apertava em seus braços.

-Ei, me solta - Saga tentava se soltar do ruivo - Você tem que descansar! Amanhã a gente conversa!

-Fica comigo! - O ruivo beijava o rosto e o pescoço do outro.

-Quando você estiver sóbrio! - Saga ainda tentava se soltar.

-Eu estou sóbrio! - Camus usou toda a seriedade que possuía para parecer sóbrio.

-Sei sei... - O outro riu mentalmente.

-Namora comigo? - Camus o encarou com um olhar sério.

-Mas eu nem sei seu nome!

-Camus Grive, e o seu?

-Saga Tiropoulos - Saga riu.

-Pronto, você já sabe o meu nome e eu já sei o seu - O ruivo disse sério olhando no fundo dos olhos do outro - Namora comigo?

-Mas Camus...

-Mas nada! Eu prometo ser fiel e te amar com todas as minhas forças, isso não basta? - Os olhos do francês voltaram a se encher de lágrimas.

-Tudo bem, eu aceito ser seu namorado - Saga riu abafado.

-Por que você riu? - O ruivo perguntou indignado.

-Você fica muito fofinho com esse jeitinho de mandão - O rapaz riu novamente.

-Quieto! - O francês corou - Vou te revelar um dos meu maiores segredos agora, coisa que só meus pais e meu ex-namorado sabem.

-O que? - O outro perguntou curioso.

-Me ajuda a tirar a lente que você vai descobrir.

Camus estava muito mal para aproximar um dedos se quer dos próprios olhos, então Saga gentilmente retirou as lentes dos olhos do rapaz, surpreendendo-se com o que vira. Aqueles olhos escarlates e extremamente expressivos o encaravam de forma apaixonante e incerta.

-Não está com medo? - O ruivo perguntou inseguro.

-Claro que não. Seus olhos são lindos - Saga disse maravilhado.

-Obrigado - O ruivo lhe deu um longo selinho e deitou-se em seu peito musculoso, logo adormecendo - Bonsoir, Mon Amour.

-Um francês, hum? - O grego sorriu de canto - καληνύχτα μου απαλά - Também fechou os olhos e adormeceu junto ao francês.

_**FLASHBACK OFF:**_

-Você me chamou de alguma coisa estranha antes de dormir, não foi? - Camus perguntou curioso.

-Ah, de μου απαλά? - Saga sorriu de canto.

-Sim, o que significa?

-Meu baixinho, em grego.

-Hum... - O ruivo corou - Então você é grego?

-Sim, nasci em Rodório, uma pequena vila perto de Athenas. Você é francês, né? - O grego perguntou.

-Sim, como sabe? - O francês perguntou curioso.

-Você murmurou algo em francês antes de dormir - Ele disse curioso - Você se lembra do que disse?

-Sim... - Ele respirou fundo, tentando conter a vontade de esconder o rosto de vergonha - Eu disse "bonsoir mon amour"

-E o que significa? - O geminiano perguntou esperançoso.

-Significa "Boa noite, meu amor"...


End file.
